


The Strength of One's Emotions

by nan



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: Qui-Gon survived Naboo. During recovery, he and Obi-Wan (and Anakin) have a talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mk_tortie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_tortie/gifts).



He killed Darth Maul. Obi-Wan tried to allow that thought to comfort him, as unJedi-like as it was, that he managed to kill a Sith. But as he stared down at Qui-Gon, looking frail and vulnerable in the bacta bath, so unlike the robust master he knew, Obi-Wan couldn’t find any satisfaction in the thought. He couldn’t find satisfaction in anything. Reaching out, Obi-Wan put his hand on the glass protecting Qui-Gon. 

“I...I’m sorry, Master,” he said, chewing on his lower lip. “I’m trying very hard to not...to not…” Obi-Wan bowed his head, a sob breaking free. “I’m trying not to allow anger or fear or sadness darken my heart. I’m trying, I…” He broke off, kneeling down as he cried, softly but with feeling. 

A small hand fell to his shoulder. “Obi-Wan?” Anakin’s voice was hoarse and he came closer until his thin little arms were wrapped around Obi-Wan. “It’s okay to be sad, Obi-Wan.” 

“No, it’s...not the Jedi way,” Obi-Wan said, taking deep breaths. “You know that, Anakin.”

“It’s dumb,” Anakin said fiercely, hugging Obi-Wan tighter. “It’s dumb, to think you’re not suppose to feel sad when someone you love gets hurt. You love Qui-Gon, right?” 

“I…” What was Obi-Wan to say? He loved Qui-Gon fiercely. He’d fallen in love with the man sometime ago. Qui-Gon’s gentle strength and good humor were easy to love. Obi-Wan had known since childhood that love and attachment were things the Jedi gave up and he’d tried. Oh, he’d tried. 

But not hard enough it seemed.

“I...think it’s time for you to get some rest,” Obi-Wan said finally, getting to his feet and wiping his face. “Come, let’s find a place for you to lie down.” 

“I don’t want to lie down, I want to stay here with Qui-Gon!” Anakin said, chin trembling. Despite his dislike for Anakin, Obi-Wan felt sympathy tug at his heart. It made sense that Anakin would become so attached, so quickly. Qui-Gon had liberated him from slavery. 

“Alright,” Obi-Wan said. “I’ll see about bringing a cot in here for you to sleep on.” 

***

Obi-Wan woke abruptly to the sound of a mechanical voice talking. Gently rolling Anakin off of his chest, Obi-Wan got up and hurried over to where Qui-Gon and the medical droid were conversing. 

“You’re awake,” Obi-Wan said, not bothering to hide his pleasure. 

“I am.” While Qui-Gon’s voice had always been a deep rumble, now it sounded like rocks scraping against each other. But he was _awake_ and that was all that mattered. “It seems the medical droids on Naboo are quite capable.” 

“We are top of the line, Master Jedi,” the droid said, strangely defensive. “You should rest for at least three days time. We will continue to monitor you.” It bobbed its head at the both of them before rolling out. 

“I certainly didn’t mean to offend it,” Qui-Gon said, a wry half-smile on his mouth. 

“It’s fine,” Obi-Wan waved a hand in the air. “I’m so glad you’re awake, Master.” 

“As am I,” Qui-Gon said, face now grim. “I never meant to leave you alone against Maul. I am sorry, Obi-Wan. Although I now know I had nothing to worry about. You succeeded where I had failed. I’m proud of you, Padawan.” 

Obi-Wan bit back his smile, warmth blooming in his chest. “Thank you, Master. But I...I fought with anger and despair in my heart. I was…”

“I know,” Qui-Gon said softly. “I heard you screaming.” 

Obi-Wan ducked his head. “I’m sorry.” 

A large hand cupped his cheek and Obi-Wan couldn’t contain a gasp as he looked at Qui-Gon, who had a very kind smile on his mouth. “Master?” 

“I heard you scream after I fell. I’ve been hearing you scream through the force since that time.” 

Face heating up, Obi-Wan pulled away, though Qui-Gon caught one of his hands before he could get too far. “I’m...I’m so sorry, Master,” he said lowly. “I know that it...I’m...it’s very inappropriate. I’ve been trying to meditate. I’ll try again. Right now!” He tried again to pull away but Qui-Gon’s grip on his hand tightened. 

“Obi-Wan,” he said, cupping Obi-Wan’s hand in both of his. “There is a clarity that is revealed to you when you come as close to death as I did. Realizations are born.” 

Obi-Wan bit his lip. “Master?” 

“I’m very fond of you, Obi-Wan. I always have been,” Qui-Gon said. “You were a beautiful, thoughtful child who has grown up to be a strong, capable man.” He paused, thumb rubbing over the back of Obi-Wan’s hand. “But I never realized...sometimes, one must see the strength of someone else's emotions before they can recognize their own.” 

“Qui-Gon…” Obi-Wan’s heart was pounding so hard he thought he could hear it echo in the room. “But this...it’s not proper.”

Qui-Gon smiled and reached up, tugging on Obi-Wan’s Padawan braid. “Not yet. But your ceremony is coming soon.” 

Obi-Wan swallowed and smiled, trembling. “You must promise not to die before then,” he said, only half-joking. 

“Only if I may ask the same promise from you,” Qui-Gon said, his words thick with sincerity. 

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded, bowing his head to discreetly wipe his face. “I want to kiss you,” he said softly. “I know the proper thing to do is wait but I very much want to kiss you now.” 

“Hmm...a small one would register low on the improper scale, I should think,” Qui-Gon said, humor in his voice. “Just a small one.” 

But small it didn’t remain, when Obi-Wan carefully leaned over and pressed his mouth on Qui-Gon’s, Qui-Gon pulled him closer, tilting their heads to deepen the kiss. 

It was Anakin’s cheer that pulled them apart and the boy leapt over to swing his thin arms around Qui-Gon’s shoulders. “Master Jinn is awake! I saw you two kissing! Are you getting married now? I thought Jedi weren’t allowed to get married? I’m glad you’re awake, Master!”

Qui-Gon chuckled and even Obi-Wan couldn’t hide his laughter at Anakin’s exuberance. “I am indeed awake, Anakin. And I’m quite famished.” 

“I’ll find you some food!” 

“I think I should go with you,” Obi-Wan said, squeezing Qui-Gon’s hand before pulling away. “Otherwise you’ll bring the entire kitchen in here.” 

“I will not!” Anakin said, sticking his tongue out at Obi-Wan before tugging at him. “Come on, hurry up, Master Jinn said he was _famished_.” 

Once they were in the corridor, Anakin beamed up at Obi-Wan. “I told you it was dumb to hide your emotions!” 

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “This is an entirely different situation.”

“What? No it’s not! It’s the same exact situation!” 

“Shush, Anakin.” 

“You’re only telling me to shush because I’m right.” 

Obi-Wan snorted but couldn’t really argue with that. He certainly didn't envy Qui-Gon for having train this child. “Come, Anakin. Let’s see what kind of food this place has to offer.” 

Anakin followed him in silence for a moment. “So _are_ you two getting married?”

“ _Shush_ , Anakin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously wanted to write happy ending Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan but I also wanted to focus on Obi-Wan and Anakin's relationship a little bit as well. I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
